


Actions

by Victor_SteckerEpps



Series: Actions [2]
Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_SteckerEpps/pseuds/Victor_SteckerEpps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse goes after Michael after finding out who burned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions

I didn't know what to think, the first time I saw that damn video. I knew it was true, though. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. It would explain everything. But that's not saying I wanted it to be true.

I just sat there, watching it again and again, hoping that the face would change. I had trusted Michael with everything from my life to my history. Every question he asked I answered, truthfully. More than I could say for him.

So yes, I knew I was making the right desison when I went after Fiona and then Michael. In all honesty, I never intended to kill Fi. I loved her too much. As much as I hate to admit that, because I know that she will never be mine. Madi put it perfectly, that it was always each other with them. Which is why I didn't say goodbye her. I wasn't going to go back after I had killed her son.

I dialed his number after leaving the loft. It was almost a gut reaction by now, only two months after we had met. A gut reaction to call him and tell him what's going on, the state of the union, ectera.

"Jesse..." His voice was slow and measured, like it was when he was talking to someone who was holding a gun on him. It made it harder for me to fish out how he felt. Not as calm as he sounded, that much I knew.

"I don't like being played with, Michael." I hissed, my anger seeping into my voice and freezing it. The road in front of me turned red for a moment, before I got myself under control again.

"I haven't been playing with you Jesse." To his credit, Mike kept his voice even and cool, his tone almost matched mine. I sighed.

"No more lies, Mike. Please?" I begged, desperstely, letting my emotions shine through. It wasn't like I wanted to kill Mike. It just had to be done.

"I haven't been lieing to you Jesse." Was his defense. Classic answer of course. Admit nothing. Deny everything. It was a well worn conversation. His voice was warmer now. He was talking like I was still his partner, his friend.

"You haven't been telling the whole truth either." I noted, bored.

"I know. But I promise, the means justify the ends" I laughed sarcastically. If nothing else, Mike was always by-the-book. A boy-scout we called it in the business. I know he could do mean and rouge and all that, but at heart, he was a softy. Maybe that is why, at first, I couldn't believe what he did. Anything to get back in, I guess.

"How often I have heard that before." It was true. That was everyones' excuse. You think he could come up with something more abstract or exotic.

"Just trust me, Jesse." He begged shamelessly.

"I did trust you. Look where that got me. I want the truth." That was all I ever wanted. I can't say that I would not be doing the same thing if I found out Mike burned when we first met, but you never know. Maybe it would have hurt less.

"Where and when, Jesse?" He asked, relieved that he would get the chance to explain himself to me. He had another thing coming if that's what he thought.

"South Beach, ten minutes." I ordered. I was already there. If he was at Carlito's where I thought he was, he would be here in about five minutes.

When he did arrive he stood and faced the beach, watching the water. I got out of my car and dialed Mike's number again.

"Jesse, where are you?" He asked when he picked up.

"Right in front of you." He turned and looked toward me, away from the water. I was stalking toward him. We were face to face. We snapped our phones shut and threw them into the water. I put my gun to his chest.

"Goodbye, Mike." I cocked the gun.

"Do you really want to do this? You kill me, you never get the answers you want." He pointed out in a last minute attempt to delay the invetiable. I knew somewhere deep down that he was right, but I was too into it now to pull back. I fired the shot that killed him.

"I told you I would kill the man who burned me." I told his falling form. The words seemed empty in my mouth, and killing him didn't give me the release that I wanted. All I felt was empty. I turned away from him, only to get a fist in the nose. I blacked out, wondering who cared about Michael enough to come after the person who killed him. Then I realized that I wouldn't live to find out.


End file.
